When I come around
by Kagome's Twin
Summary: Pietro has guilt. Rogue has confessions. Kitty has a broken heart. Jean has become a b!tch. Xavier could have a cure. Mystique has some plans. And the Brotherhood has...the munchies? Lancitty, Rietro, no Jesott stuff! WARNING!:Lang, drug use, poss. lemon.
1. Ditching

Summary: Pietro and Rogue runaway. And everyone is looking for them. The past will be revealed, the truth will be told, and some dark secrets will be let out.

LanceXKitty

PietroXRogue

Don't expect any fluff from Jean'n'Scott. (I don't like them.) (A/N: This is my first X-Men Evolution fanfic. Hope ya like it!)

Chapter 1: Ditching

* * *

It happens everyday. I pass them in the halls. And I could always tell what they were doing; planning more mischief. They would look back at me, but only with scowls on their faces. They're thoughts of me; 'Traitor!' because of what I did. I betrayed.  
  
Did I?  
  
When I was with them, it was like I wasn't even there in the first place. I mean; it's like I was invisible to them. And now that I've moved out, they pay attention to me, but not in the way I wanted them to.  
  
In this new place, nothing has really changed because I'm still ignored; I'm still the last in the crowd. Only this time, it's with new people. Who keep telling me it's better here.  
  
I don't believe everything I'm told.  
  
I move to the beat of my own drum. That is cheesiest thing I've ever heard. Yet, it says so much. I've done things on my own. I didn't believe I needed help from anyone.  
  
I've pushed everyone away from me.  
  
And that's why I feel alone.  
  
Abandoned.  
  
Do you feel this?  
  
I do. I feel lots of things. Many portions of emotions. Most of them that aren't even mine.  
  
I hate it.  
  
-Rogue

* * *

"Bitch."  
  
She heard one of them mumble behind her. She ignored it and tried to finish her test.  
  
"X-geek." They snickered.  
  
'Just ignore them. Just ignore them. Just ignore them.' She kept repeating over in her mind. She really hated that this kept happening whenever she came in contact with any of them.  
  
"Gothfuck." They silently continued to laugh.  
  
She couldn't take it. No matter how hard it was; she couldn't restrain herself anymore. "LOOK, ASSHOLE! Ya got something to say to me?! Then say it to my face! NOT BEHIND MY BACK!!"  
  
"Miss Jordan! Please-"the female teacher was cut off by another student.  
  
"Calm your ass down, Stripes! We were talking about the girl in front of us! Not you!" exclaimed the silver haired boy.  
  
"What the hell are ya talking about?! Ah'm right in front of ya!"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
"Pietro, that doesn't make sense!"  
  
"Oh, it makes perfect sense to me."  
  
"What are ya-?"  
  
Both were put into silence when two yellow pieces of paper were put in front of them. "I really hate to interrupt your conversation, but you may finish it in detention." The teacher said calmly as he walked back to his desk.  
  
The class entertainment was over and everyone went on with their work as if nothing happened, with the exception of the two who were exchanging glares.

* * *

"Damn. Scott's gonna be pissed." She said as she left class.  
  
"And what am I going to be pissed about?" Scott had appeared in front of her.  
  
She jumped a little. "Don't do that!"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Just suddenly appear like that! It scares me." And thought 'It reminds me too much of Pietro.'  
  
"Okay. So do you have something to tell me?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yea, ah got a detention." She said the last part almost inaudible.  
  
"You got a what?"  
  
"Ah got a-"Someone had cut her off.  
  
"Hey Stripes, don't forget. We got our little detention to go to." Pietro said as he sped by.  
  
Scott turned his head from Pietro to "Rogue!" he said in annoyance.  
  
"What?" she tried to act as if she didn't do anything wrong 'Because I didn't.' she thought.  
  
"I thought I had a talk with you about this!"  
  
"No, ya didn't. It must have been one of yer other talks."  
  
"Just-!"  
  
'Scott, calm down. Let me talk to her.'  
  
'Jean?'  
  
'I'm right behind you. You can go. I'll be out to the car in a minute.'  
  
'Ok.' Then he walked away.  
  
"Scott? Where are ya going?" said a bewildered Rogue  
  
"He had to do something."  
  
"Oh." Rogue knew what Jean was up to. She was going to do one of her you- know-we-really-care-about-you talks followed by a just-try-stay-out-of- trouble line. Well, Rogue wasn't in the mood for one of them.  
  
"Rogue, you know we really care about you and-"  
  
"Jean, sorry ah can't stay here n' talk, but ah've got a detention to go to."  
  
Before she could have the chance to walk away "You know that we are always here for you, Rogue." Jean placed a hand on her shoulder "And just try to stay out of trouble."  
  
Rogue brushed the hand off her shoulder. "Just tell the professor that ah'll be back a lil late." She then walked off to detention.

* * *

Detention.  
  
This facility makes rules, you brake them and this is what you get.  
  
A punishment that's made by the school faculty that involves sitting in a classroom for two hours after school. No talking. Just sitting and working. That's it.  
  
As if taking two hours out of my day would teach me a lesson.  
  
It wouldn't matter if I got one or not. I'll leave anytime I want to. The guard dog watching us for the time being is always passed out in his own dreamland.  
  
You wake him up, he tells you to shut up.  
  
It's not as bad as prison, but it's not more fun than it.  
  
Basically, defining a detention is simple.  
  
In one word.  
  
Pointless.  
  
-Pietro

* * *

3:08  
  
'Where is that bitch?' he sighed.  
  
Mr. Robinson was grading papers at his desk, only half awake. He yawned "Wasn't someone else supposed to be serving this with you, Mr. yawn Maximoff?"  
  
"Uhh...don't think so." Pietro replied.  
  
And that's when she showed up.  
  
"Sorry ah'm late Mr. Robinson. Ah was-"  
  
"Save it, Miss Jordan. Just take a seat and shut up."  
  
After Rogue sat down, there was complete silence for fifteen minutes. Then "I'll be gone for just a second. And I trust that you'll stay this quiet when I get back."  
  
He left the room and shutting the door behind him.  
  
Pietro got out of his seat and walked over to the window. "You wanna come?"  
  
"What are ya talking about?" she asked.  
  
"I'm ditching detention. You wanna go with me?"  
  
"Why are ya asking me?"  
  
"That's not the important question. Now are you going or not? Mr. Robinson can only take a shit for so long."  
  
Rogue exhaled "Sure."  
  
"Ok, you first."  
  
"Out the window?"  
  
"Duh! We can't go out in the halls without someone seeing us."  
  
She looked at him unsurely.  
  
Pietro was starting to get agitated with her slowness. 'Is she scared? Why won't she go?' "You don't have to worry about falling. We're on the first floor."  
  
"It's not that."  
  
"Then go!"  
  
She gave him an unsure look again.  
  
Pietro gave an irritated sigh "Fine! I'll go without you." He opened up the window and put his right leg out and stopped when he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder.  
  
It was Rogue. She put her left leg out the window. They were staring directly at each other. "If this is some kind of trick, like what ya guys planned with Mystique-"  
  
"I'm not planning anything. I'm just trying to get out of detention."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"Yes!" he said in much annoyance.  
  
"Ok. I'm coming." she finally said.  
  
Pietro exhaled "We've really gotta hurry, Stripes." Pietro pulled his leg in so he was back in the room. "Ladies first."  
  
Rogue then got her right leg out of and was now out of the building.  
  
Pietro went and was out safely too.

* * *

At the Xavier Institute. . .  
  
"Hey Jean!" Kurt appeared in front of her.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Vwere's Rogue?" the blue creature asked.  
  
"She's in detention."  
  
"Detention? Vwat is she doing there?"  
  
"She got in trouble. Duh!" Kitty spoke up. "It's no surprise either. I mean she is the type who would."  
  
"Kitty, you don't have to stereotype people like that." said Jean.  
  
"Oh c'mon Jean, don't tell me you haven't thought of her as that type."  
  
"Well. . .I . . .She did seem a bit moody today."  
  
"How so?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Well, she blew me off when I tried to talk to her."  
  
"That's no surprise. She blows me off everytime I suggest a makeover." said Kitty.  
  
"It's weird because I thought that you two were getting to be such good-" Jean was cut off by Kitty.  
  
"Jean, just because me and her are roomies doesn't mean that we're buddies!"  
  
"Kitty, calm down. You don't have bite her head off." Kurt reasoned.  
  
"What makes you think that? I was only trying to explain to her that some people weren't meant to be friends." She went to walk up to her room and as she walked up the stairs she said "It takes no telepath to figure that out."  
  
As soon as Kitty was gone, "Jean, vwat is wrong vwith Kitty? I've never seen her act like that before." Kurt asked.  
  
All Jean could answer was "PMS?"

* * *

They were both walking along side eachother on the sidewalk.  
  
"What was with the whole ladies first thang?"Rogue broke the silence.  
  
"You never thought that a member of the brotherhood was also a member of Cherry Fall's boarding school."  
  
"No way! Ya had to go to one of those prep schools?"  
  
"It wasn't that bad." then he quickly added "Plus, it was my dad's idea."  
  
"Ah see." Rogue replied "So what's it like, having an evil dad who wants to kill all mortals?"  
  
"Aw Stripes, you make it sound like he's a bad person." Pietro said in a fake dramatic line.  
  
"Well he is!" she chuckled  
  
"You don't know him." He reasoned "I mean, if you got to look at things from his point of view."  
  
"Oh. So explain to me why ah'd wanna kill someone."  
  
"I. . .uhh. . .he. . ." He was at a loss with words.  
  
"Pietro, ah do admit that ah hate being picked on 'cause ah'm different, but that doesn't mean ah want to kill 'em for doin that."  
  
"What if they tried to kill you?"  
  
She didn't know what to say to that.  
  
"We should take the alley." Pietro suggested.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So no one will see us."  
  
"And is that a problem? Being seen with an X-geek?" she frowned at him.  
  
"Stripes, why are you so edgy around me? Can't you just let what happened today go?"  
  
"No, ah can't 'cause ya'll be doing it again and again until ya push me to the brink of my sanity." She said without looking at him.  
  
"I didn't think you had any sanity left in you after you joined those X- geeks."  
  
"It's not that bad there."  
  
"So you admit it's bad."  
  
"That's not what ah-"Pietro cut her off.  
  
"Admit it! You hate it there."  
  
"Ah don't hate it."  
  
"But you said it was bad living there." He smirked  
  
"No, ah didn't! Stop putting words in my mouth!"  
  
They both stopped walking.  
  
"So then why did you leave us" Pietro asked with a serious look on his face.

* * *

A/N: Well! First X-Men evolution story! I Hope ya liked it! Review and tell me what ya think. Please don't flame. If ya don't like it then tell me how to make it better and I'll try. Now..........REVIEW!!! 


	2. Pain, Hurt, and Guilt

(A/N: This chapter is about some of Rogues past and it sort of explains why Kitty has been moody lately. Enjoy!)

-

Chapter: Pain, Hurt, and Guilt.

* * *

She's Miss Sunshine.  
  
Miss Prep.  
  
Miss Average teenager.  
  
Miss 'Let's go shopping!'  
  
Miss Cute.  
  
Miss 'Everyone loves you.'  
  
Miss Shallowness.  
  
Miss Grace  
  
Miss Hollow in the heart.  
  
Misstaken for perfection.  
  
Miss 'No one thinks she has something to hide'  
  
She's Miss Kitty Pryde  
  
-

* * *

-  
  
At the Xavier Institute....  
  
A girl now lies on a tear-soaked pillow that has hushed her cries of sorrow.  
  
She wipes away her tears and takes out the letter that was given to her earlier that day.  
  
That letter that caused them all.  
  
That letter he gave her.  
  
-  
  
[Kitty,  
  
I can't see you anymore. You have to understand that it wouldn't work out because I can't return those feelings you have for me and we are on two different sides of battle. I don't want to hurt you, so please stay away.]  
  
-  
  
"But you have hurt me." She said silently.  
  
She puts the letter back in the end table by her bed.  
  
Then she covered her face again, betting that she looks horrible and wishes not to look at herself.  
  
She lied there, trying to let it all out.  
  
If all of it was out, then all the ache in her heart would be gone.  
  
That's what she wanted to think.  
  
Despite her being a smart girl, she wasn't too bright when it came to the ways of love.  
  
"You just don't know it, Lance."  
  
Kitty then continued to cry.  
  
-

* * *

-  
  
They stood there in the alley and she took a cigarette out of her purse and lit it.  
  
"I didn't know you smoked." Pietro said.  
  
"There's a lot a thangs ya don't know 'bout me."  
  
"Oh, is that so?" he smirked.  
  
"Try me." She blew smoke in his face. "Ah bet that ah know more 'bout ya than ya do me."  
  
"You're on." He grinned "And does this include history?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your history. You have a lot. And I know a lot about it."  
  
"Like what?" she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Mystique is your mother."  
  
"Yer not the only one who knows that."  
  
"Your brother is blue-boy."  
  
"Everyone at the institute knows that."  
  
"I didn't want to have to bring this up, but" he started to bite his bottom lip "do you remember Cody?"  
  
She inhaled much of the cigarette when he asked her this. It surprised her that he knew that. 'I never told anyone about that. Mystique was probably the only one who knew and I don't think she said anything to anyone. So how does he know?!' She inhaled a bit too much, so much that it made her cough.  
  
"You ok?"  
  
She continued coughing.  
  
"Rogue?" asked with much worry.  
  
She was holding her hands to her neck and started coughing harder.  
  
'What do I do? What do I do?' Pietro asked himself, then he looked to the corner where he spotted 'The pizza place is right across the street.' He turned his head back to her "I'll be right back." He reassured her.  
  
Then he sped off. Pietro went in the pizza place and got up to the counter "Ineedadrink!"  
  
"Sir, please wait your turn. There were other customers that were here before you."  
  
"Butthisisanemergency!" he said quickly.  
  
"Sir, please calm down and wait your turn."  
  
Pietro tried to do his best to stay out of trouble, but if this guy wasn't going to help him then he'd just help himself.  
  
Pietro ended up running out with a large Sprite. 'I hope she's ok.' He thought. Then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw someone he was never happy to see.  
  
"Thanks Evan." Rogue said.  
  
'Daniels!' Pietro thought to his annoyance as he hid behind a corner. 'What the hell is he-' that's when he spotted the Gatorade in Rogue's hand. 'Damn you, Daniels. I ended up stealing this Sprite for nothin!' He thought to himself as he took a drink of it.  
  
"It's no problem." Even replied. "What caused you to cough that bad anyway?"  
  
"Uhh... allergies."  
  
"I didn't know you had allergies."  
  
"Uhh...y-yea! So the truth is out!" she fake smiled.  
  
"So what are you allergic to?"  
  
"It's...." she spotted her cigarette on the ground "smoking."  
  
"Oh. Ok." He said unsure. "Well, I'll see you at the institute."  
  
"See ya, Evan!"  
  
She watched him ride off on his skateboard.  
  
"If you're allergic to ciggies, then why are you smoking 'em?" Pietro smirked as he appeared from out of the corner.  
  
"Shut up, Pietro." Rogue said in annoyance. "By the way, where were you?"  
  
Pietro pulled up the Sprite "I guess you don't need this now."  
  
"So ya were worried." She said surprised.  
  
'Her eyes. I've never seen them like that. They look beautif-. What's wrong with me?!' when he finally snapped back into reality, "Well, I didn't want to hear you coughing all day!"  
  
That look in her eyes had disappeared. "Well it wasn't my fault! Ya scared me like that!" then said "And how do you know about Cody? No one knows about him!"  
  
"Someone had to find out, and it had happened to be me." He smirked. "I was party crashing and happened to come across the one you were at."  
  
"Oh. Ah see." She gave him a cold look "So ah guess you have something else to torment me about."  
  
"I told you before that I didn't want to bring it up." He reasoned. "Look, we've all got our little skeletons in our closets and I just happened to know y-"  
  
Rogue cut him off "What about you? What do you have hidin?"  
  
"That's none of your business."  
  
"Well it wasn't your business to know what I did to Cody."  
  
"I know it wasn't my business, but I just happened to be where you were at that moment! The moment you almost killed him."  
  
"Whatever!" she walked away from him. 'I never would have killed him. I never meant to hurt him in the first place.'  
  
"Where are you going?!"  
  
"Ah'm going home!" she answered "Ah don't need to take this!" and she started to walk off again.  
  
"Cody didn't need it either! He didn't need to be put in the hospital because of you!"  
  
She stopped walking. Because it hurt. It hurt so much inside her. She turned around and walked up to him. "It was an accident." A single tear fell down her face. "If ah could, ah'd tell him ah was sorry. Ah'd beg him for forgiveness." She sniffled "But I doubt he'd want to see the creep who hurt him." She walked away from him.  
  
At that moment, all he felt like doing was to take her in his arms and tell her he was sorry, but all he could do was stand there.  
  
He felt something new coming over him.  
  
It was something he had never thought he'd feel again.  
  
And it's name was 'Guilt'.  
  
-

* * *

-  
  
"Uhh...Jean, why isn't Rogue with you?"  
  
"She isn't here." Jean said coming out of the school building.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"It seems that she and Pietro decided not to do detention."  
  
"She's with Pietro? Oh this is just great!"  
  
"Scott, calm down. I'm sure she's around here somewhere."  
  
"But she's with Pietro. He's probably going to try to get her to join them and Mystique! How can you stay calm?!"  
  
"Rogue made it clear to us that she was staying with us."  
  
"How clear? Did she make it out in writing?!"  
  
Jean sighed and put her hand on Scott's forehead and relieved his tension.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jean."  
  
She smiled at him "It's all right."  
  
"Ok, all we need to do is have you use your telepathy and tell us where she is."  
  
Jean went on the mind search and found Rogue 'She's hurt. She's crying.'  
  
'Pietro was right. It's all my fault.' Jean picked up what Rogue was thinking.  
  
'What happened?'  
  
'But I never meant to hurt Cody. It was an accident.'  
  
'Who's Cody?' Jean asked herself.  
  
'I'm probably better off dead! I'd be better off that way! At least I wouldn't be able to hurt anybody.'  
  
'Oh my god!' she thought "No! Rogue, don't do it!"  
  
'Jean?'  
  
'Killing yourself will only bring people more pain.'  
  
'Leave me alone! Get out of my head!'  
  
'I'm only trying to help.'  
  
'Well, don't! I can deal with this on my own.'  
  
'But killing yourself won't solve anything.'  
  
'I wasn't actually going to do it. I was only thinking about it, but now I'm rethinking.'  
  
'Rogue, calm down. I'm sure that Cody is ok. Just-'  
  
'How do you know about Cody?'  
  
'I-'  
  
'Just leave me alone!'  
  
Jean stopped with her telepathy.  
  
"Jean?"  
  
She turned her head to see Scott. "Huh? What?"  
  
"Did you find her?"  
  
"No." she lied. 'If she doesn't want my help then that's fine with me.'  
  
"Alright." Scott knew she was lying, but didn't say anything. He knew that if she was in any real trouble then Jean would've told him. 'That means she's probably already back at the institute or she's heading there.' He started his car up. 'Jean, why did you lie?' he looked to the road.  
  
'Jean, why?'  
  
-

* * *

-  
  
Rogue was done with her internal conflict with Jean and was on her way back to the institute. On the way there, a car pulled up beside her.  
  
"Need a ride?" a masculine voice asked.  
  
"Ah'm fine walking." Rogue replied sternly.  
  
"It is a long walk."  
  
"Ah could use the exercise." Rogue replied.  
  
"So you're sure you don't want a ride?"  
  
"Scott, if she doesn't want to go then don't force her." Jean said simply without making eye contact with either of them.  
  
Rogue was just as surprised as Scott to hear Jean say that. 'Is she feeling alright?'  
  
"I'm fine, Rogue." Jean replied to Rogue's thoughtful question. "I can't say the same about you, though."  
  
Rogue glared at Jean.  
  
Scott, having no idea what's going on between them, turned his head from Jean to Rogue. "Last chance. Are you sure you don't need a lift?"  
  
Rogue turned her attention back to Scott. "No, Scott. Ah'm fine. Ah'll see you guys at the institute." Then continued walking. 

-

* * *

(A/N: Yea. Some of you remember who Cody is, right? If ya don't then he was blonde guy in Rogue's first eps. He was the first person she touched with her powers. In the next chapter, it'll tell some stuff about Pietro and there's gonna be some tension between him and Evan[it happens]. And Rogue has a little talk with Kitty. I hope I didn't give away too much about it! Well you know what to do know! Review and tell me what's what you thought about it!) 


	3. Freak on a Leash

(A/N: It's done! Uhh....I don't have much to say in the beginning note, so I'll just say 'enjoy!!' Oh yea, and watch out for the language!)

-

This is a Rietro!!

-

And Lancitty!!

-

No Jott or Scean (Scott/Jean)! Sorry others!

-

-

Chapter 3: Freak on a Leash

* * *

Something takes a part of me. Something lost and never seen. 

Everytime I start to believe, believe

Something's raped and taken from me... from me.

Life's got to always be messing with me. (You wanna see the light)

Can't they chill and let me be free? (So do I)

Can't I take away all this pain. (You wanna see the light)

I try to every night, all in vain... in vain.

Sometimes I cannot take this place.

Sometimes it's my life I can't taste.

Sometimes I cannot feel my face.

You'll never see me fall from grace

Something takes a part of me.

You and I were meant to be.

A cheap fuck for me to lay

Something takes a part of me.

-Rogue (KoRn - Freak on a Leash)

* * *

She walked the long walk back to the institute. 

It was getting cold.

So she rubbed her arms to keep herself warm.

'I'd better hurry. It'll get dark soon.' She thought looking up to the sky. 'Maybe....I should have....taken Scott's offer.' Then thought 'No! I'm better off on my own! I don't need his pity to survive.' She continued walking.

'It's just so hard....to take everything in. There are so many things that I'll probably never figure out.' She sighed. 'Stop being so melodramatic.'

"Just suck it up 'n deal with it." She told herself.

* * *

At the Brotherhood.... 

Someone enters in the front door.

The occupants of the house hear it open. "Whose-?" Lance started to ask but then realized "Oh, it's you. Where have you been?"

"Yea. It shouldn't have taken this long for you to run the streets, Speedy." Todd said.

He didn't say anything as he walked past them.

"Pietro?"

He still ignored them as he went upstairs to his room.

"What's with him?" Fred asked.

Lanced shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey Lance?" Todd started.

"Yea? What's up?"

"You give that message to Kitty?"

His face fell a little "Huh? Oh, yea." He said without anyone noticing the melancholy look on his face. 'That letter told her what I had to. But it didn't say what I wanted it to. I didn't add the important part......Kitty, I'm sorry.'

* * *

Pietro fell onto his bed and just layed there, staring at the ceiling. 

He took a deep breath.

And then exhaled.

'Damn it, Rogue. Why do you do this to me? No one has ever made me feel this cruddy. Well, the only girl who did make me feel this guilty Wanda.'

-

FLASHBACK

-

At a home in L.A., two children play outside.

"Slow down, Pietro!" You're fast!"

"Youshouldknowhowtokeepup!" a small Pietro said as he sped around her.

"Well, it's not fair when you're using your powers like that!"

"Sowhydon'tyouuseyours? Oh, wait! You can't! 'Cause you don't have any!" he teased and stuck his tongue out.

She hated it when he teased her like that it just made her so mad. She thought it was so annoying and it got on her nerves so much. That's when all of a sudden; an oak tree was lifted up in midair. Before he could realize it, there was the oak tree that had landed only centimeters away from Pietro.

Pietro, was of course, was in shock as he asked "D-did you do that?"

"I. . . . .I don't know." She stammered "I'm. . . not sure w-what happened."

"You-you tried to kill me." He said in an astonished tone. "You tried to kill me!!" he said with more fear in his voice.

"No! Pietro, I didn't! It was an accident!" she tried to tell him.

Pietro didn't hear a word she said as he sped in the house "DAD!!!!" he screamed.

"Pietro, you know there is no screaming allowed in the house." Erik said

"But dad, Wanda tried to kill me!" He said in a serious tone.

"What? She's your sister she wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"Yes, she would! She made the tree fly and try so it gets to kill me!" the six year old explained.

Magneto started to tremble a little 'Is it possible that....her mother?' he tried to think of a reasonable explanation. "How did she move the tree?"

"Wa-w-with her p-powers! D-duh!" stating the obvious.

Erik started to relax a little more 'Wanda doesn't have powers. All of them where passed on to Pietro. He is still a child and he has an imagination.' He smiled at his son "Pietro, you must have had your eyes playing tricks on you. How hot is it outside? Maybe you should stay inside for a bit."

"B-but, dad! Sh-she r-really did move the tree!" Pietro tried to say "I sawed it! Really!"

"Pietro, you know your sister isn't strong enough to do that. And as you know, all my powers were transferred to you."

"Nah-uh! Th-then h-how did she move the tree?"

Erik sighed and said "Fine, I'll go outside with you and prove to you that Wanda did_ not _move any trees." He started to walk outside with Pietro following him from behind. "And I thought we got rid of your stuttering."

When he got outside, he was awestruck by the sight before him. His daughter, Wanda was sitting with her hands covering her face and leaning against the fallen tree.

Wanda noticed her father was there and she lifted her head up and looked straight at him.

Her tearstained face that looked up at him.

A face that told him an apology that he would not take.

"I'm sorry daddy."

-

END FLASHBACK

-

Pietro opened his eyes and shook his head to wipe away the memory, but it was no use ridding of it. 'Wanda.' It will be forever locked in his memory just how all the other tragedies and hurt are stained there.

He took off his shirt and pants. Then sleep overtook him......in his boxers.

* * *

It was quiet. 

And dark.

Those were the two main things that she didn't get back at the institute.

'I should really hurry. It will be too dark to see soon.'

She stopped when she heard a noise. It sounded like footsteps in the grass, and they weren't hers.

"Is-is someone there?"

There was no answer.

'Stop it right now! There is no one following you! It was probably some sort of animal.' She started walking again.

Then came something unexpected.

Rogue felt something crack in the back of her head.

She put her hand behind her head to feel what it was....

It was so sticky and gross.

She never thought of eating it again after seeing it all over her hands

Eggs.

She heard laughter.

She turned around and saw headlights turn on.

'A truck?' she thought 'What the hell?'

"Go back to the shithole you came from, you freak!!" she heard someone yell from the truck as it drove off.

She quickly realized who said that "GO TO HELL, DUNCAN!!" she yelled back at them. 'They all will! After they all die! And I wish that was soon.' She didn't mean it, but she was pissed.

She saw the lights at the institute. 'Great. I'm almost there!' she thought happy to finally get back.

And she started running.

* * *

Inside the kitchen at the institute..... 

"Somevwones here." Kurt said looking out the window.

"What? It isn't the brotherhood, is it?" Scott assumed "They're going to try to join again." He sighed "Lance wasn't exactly a success when that happened."

"No." Kurt said "It's Rogue."

"Rogue's finally back?"

Kurt nodded "She looks tired. Should I go get her?"

"Yea. She's had a long day."

"No." said a third person.

They both turned to the doorway to see Jean. "She got herself in trouble and she should take pay the price."

"I knew it!" Scott pointed to Jean.

Kurt and Jean gave Scott a questionable look.

"Knew vwat?" Kurt asked.

"This isn't Jean!"

"Scott, what are you talking about?" Jean then thought 'Has he lost it?'

"Can't you see?!"

Scott was getting looks from the others saying 'are you nuts?'

Scott gave an agitated sigh "It's Mystique!"

"What?!" Kurt said shocked.

"What is wrong with you?!" Jean said just as shocked.

"Can't you see how heartless she's being. Only mystique could be that bad!"

"Scott, I can't believe you-"

"And I bet that's why you didn't know where Rogue was! Because you couldn't find her!" Scott finished with "So transform and say 'You were more clever than I inquired, Scott'." He said in an imitation Mystique voice.

He waited for the _transformation_ that he was prepared for. What he wasn't prepared for was what would happen next.

Jean walked up to him and slapped him across the face.

She didn't say anything, but thought a lot.

'Scott! You motherfucking bastard! How could you think that I am that heartless bitch?' She bit his head off with her telepathy 'So are you implying that I'm a bitch?'

"No, I wasn't saying that!" he tried to explain

"Of course I'm not a bitch! Are saying that I'm like the mother to that bitch, so which I am the bitch who gave birth to a bitch."

"Jean what are you saying?" Scott said being completely confused.

"She's sayin' that ah'm a bitch like my mother." Everyone turned to see....

"Rogue, you don't have to be such a fucking bitch! My god! I try and try to make things easier for you and try to be like a mother that you should have, but you don't want to do that do you?!"

"Jean, don't do this." Scott placed a hand on her shoulder.

Jean threw his hand off her shoulder and turned around "And why can't I?! I've been locking in my feelings so long that it's driving me nuts! You can't except that I'm being myself for once!" she turned back to Rogue

"And you! I've tried and tried to give you some good advice. Good advice that you should really think about taking if you want to go to a good college after high school and be something!" Jean was breathing hard because of all her yelling. "I've made my decisions and they have made me what I am now. How about you talking a try at making a decent one."

Rogue was breathing hard as well, but it was from anger. The tears were slowly making their way down her cheeks. "Ah don't make those _decent _decisions because ah don't want to be just like ya." She tried not to cry. 'I won't let her see me cry. It's a weakness to show what she can do. That she won.' She walked out of the kitchen and headed to her room. She would go and _collect_ herself there.

"She is so ungrateful. After all I did for her...." Jean muttered as she left the room through the other door.

This left Scott and Kurt in silence.

Until Kurt spoke up "So is Jean really Mystique? My mother?"

"I wasn't sure for a while, but there is proof she's still Jean."

"I'm not sure if I zee zat as a good ting or a bad ting."

* * *

She entered her room, trying to be careful not to awaken Kitty. 

She wasn't expecting her to be up, but then again, there were a lot of things she didn't expect today.

She caught Kitty with a sharp object in her right hand 'A knife? What is she planning on-?' then she quickly realized 'Oh my god!'

She ran over and grabbed the knife from Kitty. "Give it back!" Kitty growled at her.

"What da hell do ya think yer doing?!" Rogue asked.

"Ending it all." A tear rolled down Kitty's face.

"All ya fuckin preps are such idiots!"

"And why am I an idiot?" Kitty frowned.

"Well, first off, ah saw how you was holdin that knife. And if ya were trying to slit yer wrists, then ya were cutting on the wrong side of yer arm." Rogue explained pointing to Kitty's slightly cut arm "And second off, why were ya tryin ta do it? Wait! Don't tell me! Yer boyfriend dumped ya or yer crush doesn't like ya?"

"How did you know?" Kitty asked, surprised that she knew.

"All ya preps are alike in some stupid way." Rogue sighed as she sat down on her bed "So he doesn't like ya....big deal! There are a ton of other boys who you could do and they'd be lot better than the guy ye're after."

"Promise you won't tell?. . . . . .about the ending my life thing. . . . . . .and who the guy is?" Kitty asked as she sat down beside Rogue.

"Yea, if ya don't tell anyone 'bout this." She pulled her cigarette out of her purse.

"Is that-?" Rogue cut Kitty off.

"Yea, it is." She smirked as she lit it "The last of my sanity."

"I won't tell if you won't tell. . . ." she bit her lip a little ". . . .that I'm in love with Lance."

Rogue started coughing like earlier like she was with Pietro. "God. . . .damn it!" She said in between coughs.

Kitty ran to the bathroom and got her a cup of water and gave it to Rogue.

She gulped it down fast. She exhaled. "Why is it, that all the shockin news has to come when ah'm havin me a ciggie?"

"Maybe it's a sign that you should stop."

"Yer kidding, right?" Rogue muttered through her cigarette. "Me, quit?" she chuckled a little. "So what did ol' Rocky do this time?" getting back to the real issue.

Kitty got up and got the letter from her end table. "He did this." She said as she handed it to Rogue.

Rogue read it with the letter in her left hand and the cigarette in the right. "This aint Lance's letter."

"What are you talking about? He gave it to me at lunch."

"Just 'cause he gave it to ya doesn't mean he wrote it."

"Well, then who wrote it?" Kitty asked anxious to know.

She blew out smoke as she said that "Mystique did."

* * *

(A/N: I'm finally done with this chapter! I'm on a roll! I've got the stuff for the next chapter all planned out! So expect a quick update sometime next week! I'm glad to get the support from you guys for this story. I'd like to make a special note that some of the characters will have drugs being used, so that is why I put this up to a rated R level for others. And there will also be some limey stuff. And possibly a lemon, possibly! You know, I just don't understand. Why people aren't too fond of rietros....................Oh well! Review time!! ) 


End file.
